


The Loud Banana

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [36]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Freewood - Freeform, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan needs coffee and the closest  place is a place across the street called The loud banana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loud Banana

Ryan needed coffee.

Ryan's been up for a good 2 hours and he was about to crash asleep. He didn't want to drive to a Starbucks that was 5 miles from the office and he couldn't go to his usual coffee shop near his house thanks to his alarm not waking him up and almost making him late for work. He had been dead on his feet for the past 3 hours he was at work and just as he was about to sleep on the curb of the office he could hear loud laughter that woke him up. He could see a couple walk out the building in front of the gates with a green bag that had a yellow logo on front. They were talking very loud.

"See, I told you this place would be great." The girl laughed hanging off of her boyfriends arm with her cup in her hand.

"Gotta hand it to you, this place was so nice to be. The owner was super nice and funny."  

The boyfriend kissed his girls forehead and while they walked around the corner Ryan looked up at the sign of the building the couple left and he saw a giant hello sign in the shape of a banana with the words _**The Loud Banana.**  _ He could see through the window seeing people with coffees and pastries that looked very inviting. He could see through the window and saw someone that made his eyes widen. He could see a barista with messy dirty blonde and he saw him look towards him and wink at him before going back to work. Ryan got up from the curb and walked over to the coffee shop without him thinking. He was brought out of his stump hearing a loud foreign voice call out.

"Welcome to the Loud Banana. What would you like?"  
Ryan realized that he was in front of the order counter and that the bushy haired male that had winked at him was now speaking to him. Ryan was panicking because he hadn't prepared himself for this.

"I um.. just want a regular coffee please. Could you?"

"Of coarse, 3.10 please."  
The money was paid and as Ryan went to sit in an empty booth he could see the place was full of younger people and he suddenly felt like a pedo for coming in. He didn't have time to think about how perverted he thought he was bacause a second later all over his crotch area was nothing but scalding and burning and wetness that made him jump from seat. A loud squawking noise could be heard as a cloth was placed over the patch of wetness.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," was all Ryan could hear as the barista from the counter cleaned his pants. The customers all stopped their conversations to stare at the young barista as he cleaned spilled coffee from another person. Ryan realized how much of a pedophile he looked like as he was being cleaned standing up. He took the rag from the coffee maker and pulled him to his clumsy feet.

"I'm fine  but, thanks for trying to helping me."

"I'll make it up to you, I'll give your coffee and I'll give you my famous banana bread. Wait here."

He ran from the dining area to the kitchen and just as Ryan sat back down to to clean himself the doors to the kitchen opened back up and the lanky man was back at his table with a plate with three pieces of freshly baked bread and his coffee, this time with a top. He set them down and ran off to take other peoples orders. Ryan didn't question the younger man and when he took a bite outta the bread he was wide awake as the taste went from his mouth to his head to his toes and felt like a mini explosion. He wanted to take the very famous aprons advice and 'Kiss the Cook' for the amazing pieces of food that woke him up. He didn't need the coffee now but he drank it anyway and that was what made his day. Later on he'll have to thank the barista for the pick-me-up.

* * *

Ryan was off of work and the first thing he did was go over to the now empty coffee shop and saw the barista talking to his red headed co-worker Michael who had been let off of work a while ago.

"But Mi-coo-"

"Don't you Mi-coo me you British fuck I'm not helping you hook up with Ryan you gotta do that on your own."

"I can't talk to him, he's gonna think I'm a piece of shit-"

"You are a piece a shit."

"He doesn't know that!"

Ryan didn't know what to do about his co-worker talking to the cute barista he might have a crush on and he didn't expect his boss to walk in behind him.

"Gav let's go...Ryan what are you doing here?"

The barista-Gav-turned his head to see both Ryan and Geoff at the door. His face went beet red seeing the latter mentioned male walk up to him. He took a pen out his pocket and wrote his phone number on his number.

"Just so you know, I don't think your a piece of a shit."

 


End file.
